


Il Vento della Libertà

by reilin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tuo nome è Kagura, “il divertimento degli dei”, e tale sei sempre stata fin dalla tua sventurata nascita: un giocattolo per i Kami annoiati.<br/>Naraku ti ha generata concedendoti la vita e privandoti al tempo stesso della  libertà, rendendo la tua esistenza perennemente incompleta, come il tuo petto in cui non batte un cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Vento della Libertà

Il tuo nome è Kagura _, “il divertimento degli dei”,_ e tale sei sempre stata fin dalla tua sventurata nascita: un giocattolo per i Kami annoiati.

_... la bambolina_   
_cammina e cammina_   
_fra il ghiaccio e la brina_   
_un raggio di luna_   
_le illumina il viso_   
_già pronto per l'uso_   
_a tutti risponde di sì._

Naraku ti ha generata concedendoti la vita e privandoti al tempo stesso della  libertà, rendendo la tua esistenza perennemente incompleta, come il tuo petto in cui non batte un cuore. Tenendo in ostaggio la tua anima, ti hanno costretta ad obbedire ad ogni loro capriccio: hai deliberatamente messo a rischio più e più volte la tua vita incatenando le tue iridi color rubino sulla promessa di un futuro in cui vivere libera come il vento. Quanto poco tempo è trascorso prima di realizzare che ciò a cui anelavi mai ti sarebbe stato concesso? Che altro non eri se non un messaggero del vento, una pedina passibile di essere sacrificata in qualsiasi momento?

Accecata dal dolore e dalla delusione hai tramato contro il tuo stesso creatore, augurandoti che la sua morte riportasse nel tuo petto un battito di vita. Inseguendo il tuo sogno di libertà hai aperto gli occhi ad una nuova verità, finendo con l’augurarti la vittoria di quel mezzo demone tuo nemico naturale, quale pazzia! Hai riposto le tue speranze di libertà e affidato i sentimenti che nascevano per la prima volta dal tuo cuore prigioniero a quel nobile demone dai lunghi capelli del colore della luna:  per lui hai desiderato poter essere finalmente sciolta dai legami che ti incatenavano al tuo crudele creatore, che stoltezza!

E’ stato per questo che ti sei alleata con Hakudoshi? Credevi davvero che così facendo avresti potuto sconfiggere Naraku e volare infine libera nel vento? Ma che prezzo può avere una libertà guadagnata recidendo una giovane vita già così tanto traviata e soggiogata da Naraku, proprio come la tua? Ormai però l’hai capito: sai benissimo che sia il tuo destino che quello di Hakudoshi sono inevitabilmente segnati nella mente del vostro nero creatore. Riavrai il tuo cuore solo per provare sul tuo corpo il languido abbraccio di addio della morte.

Il tuo corpo stanco di ordire e subire tradimenti, trapassato letalmente dai tentacoli velenosi del male che ti ha generata ma mai veramente dominata, è ora finalmente libero di riposare su questo prato di candidi fiori.  I tuoi occhi possono finalmente chiudersi e trovare la pace, dopo essersi riempiti della calda visione di colui col quale avresti voluto volare libera nel cielo, il giovane demone giunto fino a te solo per starti vicina nel momento in cui la tua anima stessa diventa una cosa sola col vento.

_Padre delle Nuove Borgate_   
_delle Vite Ammazzate_   
_buon Dio dell'Estate_   
_regalale un fiore_   
_che sia liberata dai sogni_   
_e dal falsi bisogni_   
_non compri_   
_non esca_   
_non cresca_   
_sia vera…_   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta più di tre anni fa per il Contest Baustelle indetto da Blah sul forum di EFP utilizzando la canzone "La Bambolina" dei Baustelle, appunto...  
> Rileggendo questa flashfic mi sono detta che tutto sommato non è poi così male, così le ho dato una leggera "limatina" e ho deciso di postarla anche qui, visto che ci sono molto affezionata: è una delle prime cose che ho scritto! <3


End file.
